moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Alexandra Amberson
Category:Characters | aliases = Alex Amberson | film = | franchise = Wishmaster film series | image = | notability = | type = Coach | gender = | base of operations = California | known relatives = Shannon Amberson Younger sister. | status = | born = 1968 Date is approximated based upon the age of actress Tammy Lauren. | died = | 1st appearance = Wishmaster (1997) | final appearance = | actor = Tammy Lauren }} Alexandra "Alex" Amberson is a fictional art appraiser and a main character featured in the Wishmaster film series. Played by actress Tammy Lauren, she appeared in the first installment of the series, Wishmaster in 1997. Biography Alexandra "Alex" Amberson was an art appraiser living in California as well as the coach for a girls’ basketball team. Years ago, her family was trapped in a fire and Alexandra tried to save them, but could only rescue her younger sister, Shannon. Their parents died in the flames. Alex always blamed herself for her failure to save them. Alexandra's best friend was a geologist named Josh Aickman. They spent a lot of time around one another and would frequently played Tennis. Josh wanted to advance their relationship beyond just friendship, but Alexandra wanted to keep their outings limited to "hot dogs and ball games". Alex worked as an appraiser at Regal Auctioneers under Nick Merritt. A pawn dealer brought in a rare and exquisite fire opal that seemed to be of enough value that it got Merritt extremely excited. He had Alex analyze it, but she found a strange, inexplicable imperfection seemingly inside the opal itself. She had no way of knowing that this was the Stone of the Secret Fire and that it contained the essence of a powerful demonic entity known as a Djinn. She later gave the stone to Paul to see if he could use his lab equipment to see what was inside. Paul ran the gem through a spectro-analysis machine, but the machine exploded, causing the fire opal to shatter and killing Paul in the process. The broken gem released the Djinn into the world. As Alex had been the first to have intimate contact with the stone, the Djinn was now beholden to grant her three wishes. The connection between Alex and the stone created a psychic bond between her and the Djinn. When Josh's lab exploded, Alex received a psychic premonition of the event. She went to the geology lab and was horror-stricken to see paramedics zipping Josh's corpse into a body bag. She experienced another psychic flash after the Djinn granted the wish of a homeless man to kill a pharmacist that had been mean to him. That night, Alex suffered from severe nightmares relating to not only the Djinn, but also to her own guilt regarding her failure to save her parents from the fire years earlier. The following day, Alex went down to the docks to speak with Etchison – the construction worker who first found the stone. She tracked him through the pawn broker, Doug Clegg. Etchison told her how he found the gem inside the broken statue that belonged to Raymond Beaumont. After establishing the connection between the opal and Beaumont, Alex went to the art collector’s house to see him. Beaumont and Amberson had worked with one another in the past and he welcomed her into his home. He gave a brief history on Ahura Mazda as well as the statue of him that was destroyed in the accident. Afterward, he referred Alex to a folklore professor at the University named Wendy Derleth. Before leaving, Alex suffered another spell – this time seeing the Djinn take on the form of a human from a cadaver at the morgue. The folklore professor told Alex about the jewel, the Djinn and its evil history. She emphasized the fact that the Djinn was not cute or funny as has been depicted in popular culture, but rather, it was the face of fear itself. Alex returned home where she continued researching on her own. She learned that the fire opal was called the Stone of the Secret Fire and that it was created by a Persian sorcerer almost eight-hundred years ago to confine the Djinn. Once freed, the Djinn needed to power the gem with the souls of humans and then activate it by granting three wishes to the one who awakened him – Alex. Once this was accomplished, the Djinn could then open the doorway between worlds, unleashing the entire race of Djinn upon the Earth. The following day, Alex was working with her basketball students when she received a telephone call from Professor Derleth, asking her to come by her house for further consultation. When she arrived, she noticed that Derleth was acting particularly flighty, goading her into making a request of her. As she began to grow suspiscious, she came to realize that the Djinn had actually killed Wendy Derleth and had briefly assumed her form to trick Alex into making her wishes. As Alex got up to leave, the Djinn switched to his male human form and startled her. Though this was the first time they had ever met, Alexandra knew that this was the creature from her nightmares and visions. He commanded her to make her three wishes. He even allowed her an additional free wish, just to get her into the spirit of the game. Alexandra wished for the Djinn to blow his head off with a gun. He obliged, but the shot was not fatal. He did however comment that, "It hurt like Hell". He then pressured her to make her first actual wish. Alexandra wished to know everything there was about the Djinn. The wish was granted when the Djinn took her on a hallucitory tour of his world inside the gem stone. In this nightmarish vision, she saw the souls of those the Djinn recently killed writhing in tortured agony. Desperate to escape, Alexandra made her second wish, which was to be returned to her apartment alone. The Djinn telephoned her at her apartment and made threats about going after Alex's sister. Alex knew that Shannon was at a party being hosted by Raymond Beaumont. She raced down there in her car to save her, but had difficulty finding Shannon amidst the throng of partiers. Before finding Shannon, Alex spied the Djinn in human form talking to Raymond Beaumont. Beaumont wished to host a party that would be truly historical and the Djinn complied buy making all of the art pieces in Beaumont's home come to life and begin savagely killing the guests. The Djinn finally cornered Alex and trapped Shannon, trying to scare her into making the ultimate third wish. Alex wishes that Mickey Torelli - the crane operator had not been drinking on the job two days ago. This final wish altered the past, undoing the events that took place in the past two days. The sober crane operator lowered the crate safely, keeping it intact and thus, keeping the Djinn contained. In the restructured timeline, all of the Djinn's victims were spared and Alex, free of the memory of these experiences, decided to pursue a romantic relationship with her friend Josh Aickman. Notes & Trivia * * Although Alexandra was not the first to come into contact with the Stone of the Secret Fire, she was the first to rub it against her person and then breathe upon it, thus awakening the Djinn. This is likely why Alex was owed the three wishes as opposed to pawn broker Doug Clegg or Etchison, the construction worker who first found it. * Alexandra once dated a man named Rick. Josh waited six and a half weeks after they broke up before making his move on Alexandra. Alexandra's wishes # For the Djinn to blow his own head off. (Free wish) # To understand everything about the Djinn. # To be taken safely back to her apartment alone. # Wishing that Mickey Torelli was not drinking on the day of the accident. See also External Links * * * Wishmaster at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:Wishmaster (1997)/Characters Category:1968/Character births Category:Coaches Category:Characters with biographies